falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Highway to the Danger Zone
}} 'Highway to the Danger Zone'Quest name from Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough When making your way from New Vegas to Nellis Air Force Base, you will be halted by George. He warns you about the dangers ahead. For a wager, he is willing to provide you with instructions on how to safely reach the base. You can ignore him, just move forward or accept the challenge. If you accept it, he will give you a useful note. Detailed walkthrough The Nellis artillery timing details give a good way to get across: "The key to avoiding the artillery is to move from building-to-building up the northwest side of town toward the front gate. Stick to the high cover in the northeast corner of the two buildings, then make a bee-line for the gate. The Boomers won't shoot at their own people, so stick to the fence until you make it to the gate. Also, I know there is an old train tunnel that enters the area from the south, but no one has ever come back out of there to say it is safe." Notes There are several methods of getting past the artillery: * The artillery will always fire on the player character, regardless of Sneak skill or Stealth Boys, so run at all times. * On Hardcore mode, companions are likely to die if they follow the player character. Having them wait outside the perimeter until making it through is the best course of action. * When getting to Nellis AFB, the ideal way is to closely follow the rock wall on the left after going into the artillery field, and to not stop moving. When approaching the corner where the fence meets the rock wall, the shelling will stop. From there, the fence should be followed to the entrance. * Turbo can be used as well, in order to move faster than the artillery shells. The downside is that the player character will need to have several hits of Turbo, and of course, there is the risk of addiction. * Another way to easily get through is to hug the right rock wall while entering from the road, and running as fast as possible towards the locked railroad doors (very hard). Once the railroad doors are reached, turn around and continue hugging the right rock wall up the railroad tracks. This will eventually lead to the fence. Turn left and hug the fence until reaching the main gate. * The aforementioned railroad doors come from some underground tracks which can be accessed from an entrance south-east of Raul's shack (Lockpick 100). * Another simpler (yet more expensive) way is possible if one has a high enough DT or HP. This involves stocking up on stimpaks and using the hotkey wheel for easy access. Start by sprinting straight towards the fence upon leaving the small canyon, and use the stimpaks whenever hit. A high-level character can do this without expending many stimpaks. * Wait out the bombardment method: A recess along the left side wall of rock cannot be hit by the shells. Run straight to it while staying close to the wall, then crouch and wait till the bombardment finishes. (Although the Boomer guard at the gate says he has the courier zeroed in all the time, the shells actually come from the north). Behind the scenes "Highway To The Danger Zone" is a line from the chorus of a rock song called "Danger Zone" which is featured on the soundtrack to the 1986 American motion picture Top Gun. It was composed by Giorgio Moroder and Tom Whitlock, and performed by Kenny Loggins. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests pt:Highway to the Danger Zone ru:Шоссе в опасную зону, I uk:Шосе в небезпечну зону, I